tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones VS. The Underworld
"Casey Jones VS. The Underworld" '''is The 14th episode of Season 3 and 66th overall. ''"I got this."''' Official Description Casey Jones thinks he can take on the criminal underworld on his own, but soon discovers that he is in over his head when he comes face to face with the new leader of the Purple Dragons, and Shredder. Plot In a voiceover, Casey Jones explains that New York City is slowly returning to normal after the Kraang invasion. Although while the Turtles battle the Kraang in Dimension X, Casey is frustrated about being sidelined during the Battle for New York. He notes that while most of the city has pulled together after the invasion, there are others that still terrorize the city, namely, the Purple Dragons. At that very moment, the Purple Dragons are seen robbing a bank. Casey drops in and stops them by easily defeating the three. Casey was then confronted by their new leader, Hun. After a struggling battle, Hun defeats Casey by hitting Casey in the penis and ball sack with a hockey puck, and makes his escape with the other Purple Dragons as the police arrive, leaving Casey in great pain. Meanwhile, the Turtles and Splinter move back into their own lair, which was wrecked during the Kraang invasion. They start getting to work cleaning the place up. Leo slowly cleans the living room. Donnie finds his lab destroyed. Splinter restores his family picture, wondering where his daughter is now. Michelangelo cleans up the kitchen. He sees that the food in the fridge has spoiled. He then sees a slice of old pizza that was roach-covered and moldy. He ate it, knowing that he'll reacquaint himself later for getting sick. As Raphael clears out some of the Kraang-droids, Casey walks into the lair looking very mad and defeated. As Raphael asks Casey where has he been Casey replies by yelling at Raphael for not fighting against crime that has begun to increase lately. Leonardo then explains that they just got back into their home with Donnie backing him up saying, "We just stopped a little thing called a massive alien invasion." Michelangelo tells Casey that its good to have a little down time while stuffing his face with cheese balls. Casey finally confesses that he fought the Purple Dragons. Everyone sarcastically oohhs and Raphael asks how Casey fared. Casey tries to hide the fact that he was beaten by saying they didn't get the money. Donnie asks more plainly if he beat them which Casey doesn't answer and to his embarassment everyone laughs. Casey in anger is even more prideful about protecting the city alone. Donnie jokingly gives Casey good luck. Once Casey leaves he tries to find the Purple Dragons especially their new leader. His eye is quickly caught once he spots Shredder along with Tiger Claw and Foot Bots riding bikes to a secretive resturant. There they are met by Fish Face. Casey sneaks in the back and disguises himself as a waiter. Shredder has a conversation with Don Visiozo explaining the invasion and how the power has now shifted to the Foot Clan. As the Don pulls a knife out everyone except Shredder draws a weapon. Shredder commands Tiger Claw to and Fish Face to stand down with Shredder now telling of the clans and mobs now in his power. The Don agrees to Shredders term after he slices his metalball on the fork and the candles. Shredder quickly makes demands for chemicals and while the Don tells him of the shippments coming in Casey is soon pinned to the table by Shredder believing him to be a spy. However Casey explains that he's just a bus boy. So Shredder ordered him to go, warning him to not reveal his face in his presence ever again. Bursting with adrenaline over this close call, Casey texts Raphael about what is going on. The scene is then reverted back to the turtle's lair where they continue to clean with Raphael throwing Kraang droid heads in a pile and Leo can be seen scrubbing the floor. They both cease from working exclaiming a break is best and Leo admitting that cleaning is harder than training. Michelangelo panics over the remote enough to annoy Donnie he hits him in the head with a broom stick. Mikey soon begins speaking of how good the remote is but finds it on the table, then turns the tv on to watch Conard the Barbarian. Raphael leaves to see what Casey is talking about. At the docks, Rahzar is seen throwing a man out of a car and Fish Face searches the back for the chemicals. Casey, hiding, attackes Fishface from behind and kicks and hits him to the floor. Fishface is defeated. Rahzar and Casey have a brief fight with Casey gaining the upper hand but Fish Face rescued Rahzar Form getting defeatet, kicks him into a pile of boxes causing Casey to struggle. Together, Rahzar and Fishface were a match for Casey. Rahzar approaches Casey but a box lands on Rahzar and Fish Face confused is kicked by Raphael. Casey demands help with the suitcase of chemicals and Raphael helps. Raph wants to know why Casey went after Fish Face and Rahzar on his own and why was the attack worth risking his life over. Casey yells back at Raph hinting to open the case. They discover the dangerous chemicals and plan to return them to Donnie. Casey disagrees and goes after Shredder after Raph tells him he doesn't stand a tiny chance against him. At Stockman's lab Shredder checks on the mutant snake Karai as she is held in a sort of small habitat. After banging on the glass Shredder commands Stockman to arrive at a solution to turn Karai back to normal soon. Tiger Claw then arrives informing Shredder about the Purple Dragon's arrival. Hun bows and shows Shredder that they've found more chemicals. Dr. Stockman explains that he does not have the neccessary equipment for the chemicals but Shredder in anger demands that he find the equipment. Hun offers Shredder more chemicals as there is a chemical factory in China Town. Shredder agrees and Casey listening to the whole conversation plans to follow them. As Leo and Raph argue over letting Casey go off on his own, Donnie is analyzing the chemical. Donnie then says that he doesn't have an idea about the chemicals bringing up that he is aware that Stockman doesn't have the equipment to synthesize the chemical. Mikey again with a mouthful of cheese balls causes Leo to ask him if he knows what the food is produced from. Mikey reads off the ingredients but when Donnie reads it he finds out that it's slightly radioactive and that it came from the Auman Chemicals manufacturing factory. The turtles from there easily pinpoint the location of the Shredder's meeting with Hun. At the factory Hun asks to overlook the factory and Shredder agrees without thought while scolding Tiger Claw for his countless failures. Casey smacks some puck bombs their way and prepares to face Shredder. Shredder finds out that he is the boy from the restuarant. Shredder gets ready to end Casey but Casey shocks Shredder with bis electricity shocker. Angered, he kicks Casey across the floor and backing him into a corner, about to attack. Suddenly Leo and Raph are kicking Shredder to keep his distance from Casey. Donnie and Mikey land behind Shredder with Mikey yelling, "Aw yeah!" A fight quickly ensues and Rahzar activates the factory's controls. Donnie fights Fish Face, Raph battles Tiger Claw, Mikey goes head to head with Rahzar and Leo faces the Shredder claiming to end him here and now. Casey then has a rematch with Hun. Donnie discovers the substance that was in the cheese balls and decides to mix it with the other chemicals in the factory to stop Shredder's plans. Donnie soon dodges Fish Face to drop the substance but is quickly knocked out of distance by Fish Face. Raph hit Tiger Claw. As the two struggle to get the substance it lands behind Hun. Casey now more focused charges into Hun and throws him into the big chemical whole. While Leo was in a fight with Shredder, Casey finaly knocks the rest of the enemies like Fishface and Rahzar and plays hockey with the substance and scores it into the mixture causing the place to be covered with chemicals. Shredder frustrated and hurt by Caseys Chemicals says that The Turtles have won this fight. Back at the lair Raph, Leo, and Mikey congradulate Casey on his success while Casey replies with still working alone mostly. Raph dismays his claim. Donnie studies the chemical more and learns that Shredder's mixture isn't an explosive but it's for a mind controlling chemical. He then goes on to state that the chemical can be used to control Karai, them, or possibly all of New York City. Everyone is distraught as Donnie holds the chemical... Splinter's Wisdom He does not give a wisdom out Debuts *Hun *Don Vizioso Errors * When Master Splinter was putting his old family picture back, it was seen backwards. Trivia *Casey confronts Shredder for first time. *First appearance of Hun and Don Vizioso. *The Turtles move back to The Sewer Lair. *This is Casey's first time fighting Shredder's main henchmen. **This includes Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, and Don Vizioso. **Casey also faced Bebop and Rocksteady in The Pig and The Rhino. *Auman Chemicals is named after one of the show's producers, Brandon Auman. *The mind controlling chemical is a foreshadow of an upcoming episode. Gallery Don Vizioso.png The hun.png Quotes * ''"Looking for me?" - Casey *''"Cheeseballs for the win!" ''- Mikey Videos Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3